1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling the supply of power to a terminal having a keypad, and more particularly to an apparatus for powering on a terminal through the use of a random key of the terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common that a specific power key is provided in a terminal with a keypad to turn on/off power of the terminal.
FIG. 1 shows the construction of a conventional apparatus for powering on a terminal with a keypad through the use of the keypad.
As shown in FIG. 1, if the terminal is powered off, an enable terminal EN of a device 400 for supplying a system voltage Vs, e.g. a regulator, goes low in level, so the terminal remains powered off. If a power key, e.g. KEY(0,0), is pushed for a predetermined period of time under this condition, a battery voltage Vbatt is applied to the enable terminal EN of the regulator 400 via the power key KEY(0,0) and a diode 200 to enable the regulator 400. As a result, the system voltage Vs is supplied to the terminal, which then begins operate.
However, there is only one power key, which frequently inconveniences a user. For example, in order to power on the terminal during a dark night under the condition that the terminal is in a power off state, the user has to accurately find and push the power key. Furthermore, in the case where the terminal is of a flip or folder model, the power key is typically positioned inside a flip or folder. In this case, the user must open the flip or folder and then push the power key to power on the terminal.